onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mogu Mogu no Mi
The Mogu Mogu no Mi, also known as the Mogu Mogu Fruit, is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that gives it's user the power to become a mole. Mogu is short for "mogura," the Japanese word for mole. It can also be short for "mogumogu," a phrase meaning to chew one's words, which describes Miss Merry Christmas' manner of speech. In the 4kids dub, it is called the Diggy Diggy Fruit. It was eaten by Miss Merry Christmas. It's powers were first explained by Chopper to Usopp before actually being clearly seen.One Piece Manga - Chapter 183, Chopper explains to Usopp about Miss Merry Christmas' Devil Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The affected person will then be able to attack their enemies with mole-claws the size of bananas and move underground as most people do through water. Ability to dig underground with such speed and skill that it's like swimming in a pool to the user, and a powerful enough user will just smash through any stone structures in their way without losing any speed. The tunnels that the user makes by digging can also be used by their allies to aid them in fighting.One Piece Manga - Chapter 183-184, Mr. 4 and Lassou are seen also using Miss Merry Christmas' tunnels. Unfortunately, the tunnels can also be used by enemies as well.One Piece Manga - Chapter 184, Usopp is seen using Miss Merry Christmas' tunnels also. Same main weaknesses as other Devil Fruit users. It is currently unknown if the user's powers would be greatly impaired if they were placed in an area where digging would be difficult. Usage *'Mogura Tonpou: Mogugyo (Mole Digging Technique: Mole-Fish)/ Woodchuck Swimming Stealth Style': From the opening of one of her molehills, Miss Merry Christmas leaps into the air & swan dives underground. *'Mogura Banana (Mole Banana)/Woodchuck Banana': Miss Merry Christmas attacks her opponent with her half-mole form's claws. This attack can be done from underground while close to the surface or by leaping out at her opponent. *'Mogurazuka Highway (Molehill Highway)/Woodchuck Highway: Off & Running': Miss Merry Christmas grabs her opponent's feet from underground & starts tunneling rapidly, dragging him/her along the surface with her. *'Mogu Mogu Impact/Woodchuck Wallbanger': After performing Mogurazuka Highway, Miss Merry Christmas steers her opponent into a wall, smashing him/her into it with great force. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4kids dub, in order to match with the Miss Merry Christmas' name change to Miss Groundhog's day, the animal with which the fruit allows her turn to was also changed. The animal which she turns to was changed from a mole to a groundhog. This change also included changing Usopp's penguin assumption regarding Miss Merry Christmas' hybrid form. This change however was only dialouge-wise. Despite the dub stating she was a groundhog, she still looked like a mole. Trivia *Due to the Miss Merry Christmas' shape when she turns to a mole hybrid, a running gag, that happened often during her battle against Usopp and Chopper, is that Usopp mistakes her for a penguin.One Piece Manga - Chapter 184, Usopp mistakes Miss Merry Christmas for a penguin. References External Links *Mole - Wikipedia article about moles in general *Groundhog - Wikipedia article about groundhogs in general Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan